Bathroom Time: L's One True Successor SpinOff
by Pink Star Art
Summary: L's One True Successor had left Mello and Near sharing one body. With 2 minds in one body, going to the bathroom has GOT to be interesting. Rated T for mature allusions/inferences and slight language.
1. Chapter 1:Toilet Time!

**Bathroom Time**

By Pink Star Art

Spin off to **L's One True Successor**, where an uncovered old video from L changes the boys' futures forever. If you haven't read it yet, this may not make sense, so I recommend that you go read it first! This also isn't Yaoi, but take it how you want.

Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nello. The strange bodily combination of both Near and Mello that still retained each of their respective minds. So Nello, although a sort of chimera, was still human. And as a human, they-HE had needs. Such as going to the bathroom, and showering. And unfortunately, the machine that Nello had come out of was quite hot, making Nello's body sweat a bit, and the leather pajamas, no matter how loose, seemed to stick to their skin the whole airplane ride back to SPK headquarters. Despite Mello's vehemence, Matt, Roger, and the SPK members managed to convince both Near and Mello that a shower was in order. Also, holding in one's urine for a 5 or more hour plane trip from England to New York takes its toll on a mutant human combination's bladder strength.

So now our beloved Mello and Near find themselves in a bathroom in one body, about to pee.

"…I think we should just hold it until the machine gets fixed" stated M-Nello with a look of disgust on his face. He was staring down at his perfectly chiseled chest. They had taken off their shirt since they were prepping for a shower anyways, and to both their surprises, Near's very unbuff chest had not contributed to their body. Mello had been very overjoyed at having his 6-pack (it seemed to give him a sense of normalcy), and Near was very intrigued about this 6-pack on his body.

"I don't think this body can hold it for that long. We're already almost at our limit" replied N-Nello, staring down at the toilet in front of them. As soon as N-Nello began to reach for the leather pajama bottom to pull down, Mello made Nello freeze.

"I'd…rather not."

"Would you rather we wet ourself? We'd still have to take our clothes off to change, unless you don't mind wearing pee soaked leather…besides, aren't you curious?" Questioned N-Nello with a mischievous Near smirk plastered on Nello's face.

"C-curious? About what?" stuttered M-Nello, knowing full well what Near implied, but not wanting to think about it.

"You know, what it's like down there."

"F you! Don't talk about it!" M-Nello shouted, Nello's face going beet red in embarrassment.

"What? You have something to hide? I'm sure that since it's a combination of both of us it's decently sized" Near responded, again proceeding to attempt to pull down their pants.

"Well, I guess it does _feel_ pretty normal…even if we can't see anything through these baggy pjs." Sighing, M-Nello continued to pull down his pajama bottoms.

"…"

"…"

"F! I told you! Look how scrawny they are! It's disproportionate to the rest of our body! "M-Nello shouted toward the toilet bowl.

Sighing, N-Nello responded, "it's not my fault I have naturally skinny legs."

"This is what I was afraid of! We have my smexy chest, and your scrawny little legs! What part of this looks appealing to anyone! UGH. MY HOT BOD! It's ruined!"

"Let's just pee."

* * *

**Outside the bathroom**

"Darn…" muttered Matt, who was leaning against the bathroom door, an exasperated look on his goggled face. "I thought for sure they were going to talk about…sigh…whatever." And with that, the red-headed boy stalked off towards the main room to get back to work on fixing the machine.

* * *

So how was it? Constructive reviews fully welcome! Chapter 2, **Shower Time**, coming up soon! BTW PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's a short one word. Or favorite or alert or something. I just want to know if people enjoy it so I can continue If it seems like people don't enjoy the story, then there's no use continuing for me(


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Time!

**Bathroom Time**

By Pink Star Art

Spin off to **L's Choice**, where an uncovered old video from L changes the boys' futures forever. If you haven't read it yet, this may not make sense, so I recommend that you go read it first! This also isn't Yaoi, but take it how you want.

Chapter 2! **Shower Time!** is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me hurry up and post this faster! Though, I think this isn't as good as the 1st chapter because it's not as straight to the point T-T The conflicts of an author with too many ideas. If you think I added too much worthless dialogue or descriptions anywhere please tell me so I can improve! :D

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Taking a shower with another male was already awkward, so taking a shower with another male while sharing the same body was…uncomfortably complicated.

"Okay, so here's the plan, sheep. You go hide in the corner of our mind, and I'll take care of the cleansing." M-Nello stated strong headedly, looking straight at the shower knobs in front of them.

"And why would that be necessary?" N-Nello replied, staring down at the bottom of the bathtub Nello was standing in.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Because I don't want you _feeling _me while I clean." M-Nello stuttered, a blush creeping up on his face.

"Oh, well technically, I'd be _feeling,_" Near snickered, "myself."

"Yeah well, to _me,_ it would feel like you're touching my body! And I don't need no snot-nosed sheep touching my body in any way!"

"It's my body too."

"Know what? Let's just shower." M-Nello sighed exasperated.

"Fine with me" N-Nello stated as he reached for the water tap, receiving a couple of grumbles from Mello inside their head. As the shower turned on, water began to cascade down Nello's perfectly chiseled body, skinny legs, and soaking their curly blonde hair, making it limp as it had been when they first came out all sweaty from the machine. Nello turned around to reach for the Scalp and Neck shampoo, but suddenly froze.

"What?" Questioned N-Nello, as he could no longer control Nello into grabbing the shampoo.

"You're using the wrong shampoo! Scalp and Neck is for dandruff! It'll damage our hair!"

"What?" Questioned a clearly perplexed Near once again. "Then…what do we use? I've heard that this shampoo makes your hair clean the longest."

"Pshh, it's also too strong, so we need to use something softer for you-our hair! Like Mantene! It's designed for silky smooth hair!" M-Nello proceeded to explain, "anyways, if you wash your hair often and are dandruff free there's no need to use something as strong as Scalp and Neck!"

"Interesting" Near commented, raising Nello's eyebrows in the process. "So it's the shampoo that makes your hair so luscious. But I do in fact have dandruff, and taking a shower everyday takes away from my play time. Going to pee already does, so why should I waste more time?"

"Y-you don't? Y-you have dandruff? Is that why my head is so itchy? And are you not white enough already? Now you need to shed white flakes everywhere you go! Yeesh! Fine! We'll use Scalp and Neck, but the conditioner is going to be Mantene!"

"Conditioner? Also, isn't Mantene for women's hair?" Inquired Near, proceeding to reach for the shampoo and applying it to their dripping locks of gold.

"You don't use conditioner either! Then how's your hair so fluffy and-nevermind. MANTENE CAN ALSO BE USED FOR MEN. CAN YOU NOT READ THE **MAN** IN FRONT?" Ground out M-Nello, taking over the shampooing and furiously rubbing it into their scalp.

"Like I said before, it takes up time." Near retaliated, "also, are you sure you're not female? This hair is really soft, I've never felt anything like it" N-Nello stated as he proceeded to look up towards their bangs with blank eyes and rinse the shampoo out.

"I'm not female! Can't you see the obvious thing that signals that I'm male!" Growled M-Nello, rubbing Mantene into Nello's hair.

"Well, it **COULD** be that you don't have one and that's mine." Near retaliated with a smirk.

"**F YOU. I DO TOO.** Well the same applies for you, sheep!" Mello screamed as he rinsed the conditioner gently out of their hair. How Mello managed to treat their hair so gently while being so furious was a great mystery to Near. "When we get our bodies back, we are sooo going to com-"

"**HEY**." Came a loud shout from outside the bathroom door. "Stop. Screaming. I'm trying to concentrate on a REAL problem here!" Mello easily recognized the voice of his best friend Matt. Nello opened his mouth to shout something back, but the red head cut him off before he could, "and I will NOT vouch for you Mello. And all he did was flash me, Near! We're not gay! Just bros!" And with that final remark, Matt left.

"Let's just keep showering…" muttered M-Nello. And they continued the shower in silence, that is, until they had finished cleaning the upper portion of their body and needed to clean the other half…

"Near. Get out of my head." Nello stated blankly.

"Hmm? This again?" Near responded mutely.

"Yes, now, So I can clean."

"Go ahead, I don't care. It's not like we can even do mind take overs momentarily. I'll always be here in you."

"N-no! I can't clean _there_ if you're here!" M-Nello exclaimed.

Giving a shrug N-Nello responded, "it doesn't really matter, it's my body too."

"T-that's the problem! I don't want you here when I t-touch your-uh-our part!"

"And what do you want me to do if not being here is impossible?" Questioned Near, curious as to how Mello would answer.

"I dunno…go to sleep or something! That way it won't be as weird when I touch you-us! When I touch us!"

"Tch. You sound like an incompetent pedo-rapist." Near responded with a devious grin spread across Nello's face.

"I AM NOT." Mello shouted, enraged at being made fun of. **HE**, was supposed to be the smooth-snarky one! Not Near! "Darn!"

"Hmm, that's odd." Said Near monotonously. "That was strangely…out of character…"

_Huh? _Thought Mello,_ so he noticed too?_

_I noticed? _Thought Near.

_F***_. Thought Mello, _how can you hear me! We couldn't hear each other before!_

_That is a conundrum._ Thought Near back. _ Maybe the longer we share a body, the more our minds will meld into one mind. Hence, your personality is leaking into mine to create ONE MIND._

"F***." Nello out rightly stated. "**MATT!**"

"Y-yeah!" Exclaimed the startled red-head, bursting into the bathroom 2 seconds after he was called.

"Matt, we have a problem." Stated Nello, who proceeded to explain their theory. Matt went over to the toilet to take a seat and listen.

"S-so," started Matt, trying not to look at the chimera standing under the water behind the shower curtains, "you can't wash, _down there_, because your minds are melding together and it feels awkward for Mello to wash while Near can feel everything too?"

"Yup." Stated Nello, pulling aside the curtain and slamming his hands on the bathtub rim for emphasis. "So how are we supposed to wash now?"

"W-well," Matt stuttered, turning red at his best friend exposing this new body so easily. He should've been used to it by now, and he probably was, but this _new_ body he was not used to. Hey, he was an innocent guy. Even during PE he had to change in the toilet stall. He just couldn't get how some guys could be stark naked in front of others so easily. And he couldn't even BEGIN to fathom how they could compare sizes so easily. Maybe it was because he wasn't worth comparing? He was known for being abnormally small, and being friends with Mello didn't help. He was always in his shadow. "Uh, maybeee," Matt mumbled, standing up to get a better glance at Nello's lower half, which was hidden by the bathtub the way Nello was leaning against it. _Maybe this new body of his will finally let me win! Especially since he's with Near, and Near would probably be pretty small if I remember right, _Matt thought, hopeful. "Maybe, you can take a bath instead?" Matt quipped.

"…"

"…"

"oh, that's a pretty good idea," replied Nello. Nodding according to both boys' wills.

"Thanks Matt," said M-Nello, "you can leave." M-Nello commanded, a grin on his face. Their problem was finally solved! They wouldn't have to touch anything! As Matt began to make his way out, N-Nello stopped him. "Matt?"

"Yeah?" Uttered Matt back, as he was about to close the door behind him.

"How'd you get here so fast? I thought you were working in the other room?" Questioned N-Nello, glancing at him knowingly. A brief flash of shock crossed Nello's face as Mello picked up on what Near was thinking.

"Uh-oh! I was just passing…BYE!" Matt shouted and ran off. _Rats. Caught_. Matt thought as he sprinted away from the bathroom, "now I'll never find out what shoe size this new Mello has." Matt uttered, "Darn me and my tiny feet…even these cool over-sized boots aren't enough to save me from embarrassment."

* * *

Enjoyed it? Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

Haha, you guys are probably tired of all these twists, but it's hard for me to write so scandalously haha. My goal was NOT to confuse everyone.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
